We know your sins
by Isla de Muerta
Summary: An odd, scary crime wave hits, just when Mare and the kids moves to Virginia. Her life won't stay intact when Reid goes missing too. A sequel to a story Menace behind your name.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: Arrival

We know your sins

Storyteller: Isla de Muerta

Genre: General/Tragedy/Mystery/Romance

Rating: T to be sure

Disclaimer: Mare, Emmett, Tilly and others you don't recognize are mine. Characters of Criminal Minds aren't. Similarities to anything and everything between earth and sky are purely accidental, not there intentionally. All mistakes are mine.

Summary: An odd, scary crime wave hits, just when Mare and the kids moves to Virginia. Her life won't stay intact when Reid goes missing too. A sequel to a story Menace behind your name.

Chapter I: Prologue: Arrival

"Look mommy, look, Reid's there!" a joyful voice, of a little boy, yelled.

"I see him, pumpkin. Wanna race to him?" Mare asked from Emmett, her six-year-old son. Their flight from New York had just landed, in schedule.

"But can we mommy? You have Tilly," Emmett worried.

"Sure we can," Mare laughed and placed Tilly on piggyback. Her daughter grabbed her tightly around her neck.

"OK, ready or not, here we go!" Mare said and started to run. With happily screaming Mathilda on her back, she arrived two steps after Emmett, to Reid.

"Hey, slow down or you'll run over me," Reid greeted the happy bunch.

"Hello Reid," Mathilda or Tilly, as she was called, beamed to Reid. She had learned to say R but it still sounded very French, coming from her throat.

"Hello Tilly, hi Emmett. Shall we fetch your luggage?" Reid asked.

"We don't have much with us. Just few bags of clothes that we need before our stuffs arrive. They should be here tomorrow," Mare explained.

"Then we fetch what you have and after that, I'll drive you to your new home."

CMCMCM

Reid parked the car to the driveway of Mare's house.

"I've got a surprise for you inside," he said to Mare when they walked to the door.

"Oh, really? What is it?" Mare sounded excited.

"You'll see."

Mare opened the door into a spacious hall. In the middle of that room, was a big basket. From within of it, Mare heard funny, oinking noise.

"What is that?" she asked but Reid didn't had to answer because whatever was in the basket, decided to come out. A small snout came out first and after that, the whole creature appeared.

"Is that a pig?" Tilly asked from her mother.

"Actually, it's a miniature pig," Mare explained, "What shall we call it?"

Emmett examined the pig carefully and noticed a little, white spot on its left ear.

"Pepper," he said and as an agreement, Pepper came to Emmett, when he said the name. The boy disappeared to upstairs, Pepper following closely him. Tilly wanted to go to the backyard after Reid had said that it would be safe.

"You want to see your kitchen?" Reid asked and led Mare to a big room. It made Mare breathless. She was opening and closing the cabinet doors, when she heard a high-pitched voice from the backyard.

"Mommy, what's that?!" Tilly shrieked. Mare glanced Reid questioningly.

"Oh, I forgot that. Tilly has probably met Puck," Reid grinned apologizing.

"Puck?" Mare asked, before she ran to the backdoor to see what was happening.

"A goat. He came with the house but if you don't want to keep him, Mr. Wilsen, your neighbor, can take him," Reid explained.

Outside, they were confronted a hilarious sight. Tilly was frozen in the middle of the yard and little further, tied to a pole; a gentle looking goat was baaing and eating hay. Mare burst to laugh.

"Is Puck dangerous?" she asked. Reid shook his head.

"No, he's quite gentle and harmless," he said.

"Then we keep him," Mare decided and went to pat the animal. Tilly came to see the goat after her mother, when she noticed that the animal wasn't gonna hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2: Wrath

Chapter II: Wrath

"Is that her? You've got to tell me," Garcia was buzzing around Morgan next day, when Mare arrived to Quantico.

"Is she who?" Morgan teased and earned a slap on the back of his head, from Garcia.

"Her. If that's Reid's girlfriend, he really has a good taste after all. She is pretty," she stated.

"OK, everyone who still don't know her, this is Mare Rossi, our new colleague. First few months she'll be observing what we do. She's under mine and agent Hotchner's supervisory but she is equal agent, who has same duties than anyone of us," Rossi informed. Mare heard approving welcomes and applauses.

"Thank you. This is a great privilege to me to join at this unit. And yes, those who don't know, David is my uncle," Mare nodded smiling.

"Good to have you with us. OK, JJ, what do you have for us?" Hotch too welcomed Mare.

"We have _possible_ victim. Lenny Brock, 18, started school last autumn at the University of Richmond," JJ reported and told all the details while putting a picture of a young African-American boy on the board.

"Why is he _possible _victim?" Hotch asked.

"Because nobody haven't seen him after he left from campus, last Wednesday, five days ago but he still can be alive," the blond agent told.

CMCMCM

"Where could he have gone? Does Lenny have enemies?" Rossi questioned Lenny's roommate at their dorm room.

"I don't know. He never did anything to anyone," Marcus Wess, pale, skinny boy answered. Something hit the window of the room and Mare went to see what was it or who threw it.

"Is that someone you know?" she asked from Marcus, who came to look also. A spiky haired boy with a hoodie was running away.

"No. I think he's one of those publics from the University of Virginia, in Charlottesville," Marcus shook his head.

"Publics?" Rossi repeated.

"Yeah. We call them publics or pubs because that Uni is public and this is private. We always have some small brawl with them," Marcus explained.

"Is this Lenny's laptop? We have to take it with us. Has anyone else used it?" Mare asked, gesturing towards an expensive computer.

Marcus shook his head, saying, "Yes, it's Lenny's and nobody else has used it because everyone has their own laptop or PC. So there's no need to use someone else's computer."

"Well, this was all for now. Thank you Mr. Wess. We might have to ask you more, later," Rossi thanked the boy.

"OK, sir. Whatever helps to find Lenny," the boy said. With that, David and Mare left.

Outside the dorm, Mare lifts her left eyebrow.

"Some small brawl? This seems to be something more than just small brawl or what do you think, uncle?" she asked from Rossi.

"Let's not judge anything or anyone this soon," David answered, opening the door of the driver's side.

CMCMCM

Back at Quantico, Mare placed the laptop on her desk and opened it.

"Hey, don't you have to watch out for the fingerprints?" Reid noticed.

"No, not really. Lenny's roomie said that nobody else has used this computer," Mare explained. Reid sighed for relief.

"So, do we have anything to start from?" he asked, while he came to sit on the edge of Mare's desk.

"I'm gonna just check Lenny's emails and see if I find something. I know it's a long shot but it's all I can think right now," Mare replied, opening the internet. As soon as she did that, the internet window exploded, virtually. First, it seemed as if a glass window would get broken, then the whole screen went black and after that, a red writing appeared on the screen.

_"We know your sins. _

_IRA_

_Hope for the Patience. _

_AMON"_

"Wow. What the bloody is this? What does it mean?" Mare sighed with widened eyes. She looked to Reid who could only stare for the writing on the screen.


	3. Chapter 3: Envy

Chapter III: Envy

"What do we know so far?" Hotch asked from the team. It was Thursday morning. Eight days after Lenny Brock had disappeared.

"Not much. We know only the basics but that's all. We don't even know if that boy with the hoodie, we saw at the campus, has anything to do with the case," Reid answered.

"And the message that Mare and you found? Garcia?" Hotch directed his words to Garcia.

"Simple virus that is programmed to pop up anytime someone opens the internet. Anyone who understands these things, could have done it and sent it," Garcia explained through the communication link.

"Did you manage to track the IP-address from which it has been sent?" Reid asked.

"Baby boy, I check that first when I got the laptop here. I tracked it to one net café in Charlottesville but trust me Hotch, whoever did this, cleaned all the traces that could lead to him or her, from that computer that's been used. It would be a waste of time to,. Hey, what's this?" Garcia suddenly sounded puzzled.

"What is it, Penelope?" Morgan asked.

"It's something you guys definitely want to see," Garcia replied, tapped the keyboard and sent whatever she saw, to the screen in the conference room where the team was.

"_And on the seventh day,_

_God rested._

_LEVIATHAN "_

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Rossi stated slowly, letting his eyes wander around on everyone's faces.

"If you're thinking that," Mare started but JJ interrupted her.

"We've got another victim. Francesca 'Frankie' Melken, 18, University of Richmond. Nobody's seen her after noon, yesterday. She didn't show up on her lectures yesterday afternoon or today, so they called us," she informed.

"Why did they call us so fast? The girl may just play hooky and skip the classes," Morgan noted.

"We're talking about private school here, Morgan. Students are highly motivated and according the teachers, this girl has never played hooky," JJ read through Frankie's file.

"Rossi, Reid and Mare, you go back to the University and interview Francesca's roommate and fetch her computer," Hotch ordered.

CMCMCM

"Would you tell us about Francesca, Miss Brayden?" Mare asked from a girl, who sat on a bed. She had blond hair and big, gray eyes and she looked as if she was somehow lost. She stared straight to Mare.

"Francesca is decent, good girl, always on time. She's my best friend. But after Christmas holiday, she started to act weird, didn't wanted to be called Francesca anymore but Frankie. She'd met a girl from public university and now Francesca was hanging out with her more often than with me," the girl told.

"Did Francesca tell you why she was doing so, Nina?" Reid asked.

"Yes. She said that students at public university have more freedom than we have. She envied them. But can I go now, I have lecture soon?" Nina replied.

"Yeah. We have to take Francesca's computer with us. Oh, by the way, who's the girl in this picture with Francesca?" Rossi asked, pointing a photo of two girls smiling to the camera.

"That's the girl I talked about. Kimmie. But I don't know her last name," Nina said, collecting her things to her bag.

"OK, thank you," Rossi said, opening the door of the dorm room, letting the girl go first.

At the corridor, Marcus Wess, Lenny's roommate, stopped them.

"I don't know if this helps you at all but I found this from Lenny's desk, under his books," the boy said, handing a photo to Rossi.

"Who's the other one in this picture?" Mare asked, looking the photo.

"He's Lenny's father," Marcus replied.

"Looks like they were arguing," David stated.

"Lenny didn't like his father too much. Almost like he had wrath against his father," Marcus told.

CMCMCM

"Our two missing students weren't as clean as they seemed to be," Mare summed at Quantico. She was by her desk and was opening Francesca's laptop. She double clicked internet icon and the screen exploded virtually, again, just like it did with Lenny's computer. And then again, writing appeared to the screen.

"_We know your sins._

_INVIDIA_

_Hope for the Kindness._

_LEVIATHAN"_

"I almost expected that to appear," Mare sighed to Reid.


	4. Chapter 4: Patience

Chapter IV: Patience

Mare had returned home earlier than Reid and when he came to visit Mare before going back to his apartment, he found her from the front porch with flipchart, marker pens, copies of the messages they've got, Latin books, a pig and a goat and large mug of tea, peppermint as far as Reid could tell from the scent. And she looked like as if she wasn't in this world.

"I thought you liked coffee more when you were thinking," Reid said, stepping to the porch.

"Geez Reid, you scared the living daylights out of me. Next time whistle or make some noise but don't do that anymore," Mare started to rant, obviously scared.

"I'm sorry. I-I really am. But I couldn't resist doing that, you looked so beautiful," Reid apologized boyish.

"It's OK. Come here," Mare accepted the apology and after Reid had approached her, she wrapped her arms around him to a longing hug and kissed him long and deep.

"Look, I think I understand something from those messages," she said after the kiss.

"What then?" the kiss had surprised Reid but he survived quickly from it.

"These two words. _IRA _and _INVIDIA_. They mean wrath and envy," Mare explained.

CMCMCM

"Wrath and envy are two of the seven sins. That's why those two messages start 'We know your sins'," Reid told to the team next morning, Friday.

"And the message that doesn't mention sins?" Morgan wanted to know.

"We're not sure yet but we think that it has got something to do with the fact that the Unsub plays the God, thinks that he's the God," Mare replied.

CMCMCM

It was Wednesday, six days had passed after Francesca Melken had disappeared when Garcia got another message.

"_Patience has been befallen._

_550 Railroad Avenue, Potomac Avenue, Quantico, Virginia_

_AMON"_

The whole team drove to the address given and found Lenny Brock unharmed, sitting on a chair but he was chained with thick chain and he had been gagged. The keys to the seven locks of the chain were on the ground, in front of the boy.

"Are you alright?" Mare asked from Lenny after she'd released him.

"Yeah, yeah," the boy said though he was bit humiliated.__

"What happened? Where did he keep you?" Rossi asked from Lenny.

"I don't know man, he just let me go. Well, not let me go because he chained and gagged me here but like, he didn't do anything to me. And I'm not sure but I think there was another person where I was. Don't know where exactly but somewhere underground, I think. He blindfolded me when he took me there and I had to wear the blindfold all the time. And he let me go because he said something that I had been patient enough and I still have to be patient for the rescuers to come," Lenny babbled.

"What do you mean other person?" Rossi continued.

"Yeah, other person. Girl or at least it sounded like girl," Lenny answered.

"How do you know?" Hotch wanted to know.

"I don't know, I just sensed something like that. But thank you for releasing me," Lenny replied to Hotch now.

"You're welcome. But we might need you later," Hotch said and told Prentiss to take the boy home.

"The Unsub is very daring or arrogant for leaving the victim to a place that is this near Quantico and full with people who could identify him when asked," Rossi noted when Prentiss had gone.

"Yes but maybe he brought Lenny here when there was nobody that could identify him, when it was quiet," Mare reasoned.

"Maybe Garcia finds something from the security cameras," Reid suggested.

Hotch nodded, "Good idea. Go and fetch them," and Reid left.

CMCMCM

"Is Reid coming tonight?" Tilly asked from Mare that night. The dusk had just fallen, crickets were playing their songs and the little girl climbed on her mothers lap.

"Yes he is pumpkin but he'll be coming bit later and it's already your bedtime. I'll let you stay up later on weekend," Mare promised and carried her daughter to bed. After she'd tucked her in, Mare returned out and sat in the rocking chair. From there, Reid found her an hour later when he came to say good night.

"How long have you been waiting for me?" he asked.

"Two hours. Reid," Mare said seriously. That scared Reid.

"What? Is everything OK?" he asked frightened.

"Yes, everything is OK but, Reid, I want you to move here with me and the kids. I haven't been long in this job but after I've seen what I've seen in this job, I've realized how short human life is and I don't want to lose any more minutes of it without you. Reid, I don't want to lose you," Mare burst to tears.

"Shhh, calm down. You're not gonna lose me. Of course I'll move here. Please don't cry, my seahorsey, calm now," Reid soothed Mare. She stopped crying and lift her face towards Reid's.

"That was the first time you called me with some nickname," she whispered.

"I know. You liked it?" Reid asked.

"Yes, very much," Mare replied.

"Good," Reid smiled and kissed Mare deep.


	5. Chapter 5:Gluttony

Chapter V: Gluttony

"It's been eight days from Francesca Melken's disappearance and we still don't know what will happen next. We don't even have profile to give," Hotch ranted to David.

"I don't understand any of this. First, the Unsub kidnapped Lenny Brock but then he was released unharmed. Is he gonna release Francesca too?" Rossi wondered aloud. Then he noticed Mare and Reid walk in.

"Well if it isn't our two lovebirds arriving," he teased her niece.

"Zip it, uncle Rossi," Mare quipped to her uncle, "Oh, I'll take coffee, thank you," she gave an answer to Reid's question if she'd take coffee or tea. Hotch left to get some coffee at the same time.

"You look very happy today. Has something happened?" David inquired curiously.

"I asked Reid to move to live with me and he promised to move," Mare confessed.

"Well that took long enough," Rossi took fatherly tone.

"Don't say it like that, uncle," Mare was almost hurt.

"Relax Emyn, you know I'm only teasing. I'm so happy about the news. So happy that you finally found someone whom you can trust and who is good to you and the kids. I'm sorry if I hurt you," David apologized from Mare and hugged her. Right then Reid returned with Mare's coffee and Hotch. Soon after that, JJ walked in.

"Hotch, we've got another victim. Ray Wong, 19. He too didn't show up to his morning lectures. Two students claimed they saw Ray with strange guy in campus but they aren't very reliable because it's a public secret there that Ray doesn't hang around with anyone," JJ informed.

CMCMCM

"What did the guy, you saw Ray with, looked like?" Rossi asked from the two girls who'd claimed that they saw Ray.

"He looked very eatable, really yummy," first girl, blue-eyed blond said.

"Yeah, he looked like Edward Cullen," second girl, brown-eyed blond confirmed.

"Totally, which like can't happen ever because Ray was a fat pig," blue-eyed continued.

"And Edward is so hot. Ray only likes to eat. A lot," brown-eyed nodded.

"Well, thank you for your co-operation ladies. I'll let you go to your lectures," Rossi thanked the blonds and the two girls left.

"Edward Cullen?" he asked from Mare when the girls were gone.

"A character from a book-, and movie series but to make it short, I think the ladies meant that the guy looked like Robert Pattison," Mare explained to her uncle.

"The brown-eyed wasn't even real blond," Prentiss blurted out, which made Rossi to look at her puzzled.

"The roots were brown. Hair roots, "Mare had to explain again.

"Totally," Prentiss said, sounding very much like the brown-eyed. And that made the two females in Rossi's company, burst to laugh.

"Come on ladies, we've got to fetch Ray's computer," Rossi said, shaking his head to the laughing women.

CMCMCM

They found Ray's dorm room full with pizza boxes, hamburger wrappers, and Chinese takeaway boxes.

"Well, one doesn't have to be a rocket scientist to understand that this boy loved food. Everything here just screams 'Eat me!'," Prentiss said while they were looking around the room.

"Does anyone of you see Ray's laptop?" David asked from Mare and Prentiss.

"No but I see one big normal computer and I mean desktop, not like laptop," Mare informed.

"Oh my. We have to take the whole thing to Penelope, in case Ray has saved something to this desktop, not only hard drive at the tower. Or something. I'm not as good with computers as Penelope is," Prentiss said and they started to unplug the wires. After that, Rossi took the heavier tower while the women carried the screen.

CMCMCM

"Let's see then what this big lump has eaten," Garcia joked when the computer had been brought to her.

"Oh I can tell one thing it might've eaten," Reid said.

"I think I can too," Mare said almost unison with Reid.

"What then?" Garcia said as if she wouldn't have seen any of the messages before. She clicked the internet-icon and the screen exploded virtually, again.

"This," Mare said while they watched the letters appear on the screen again.

"_We know your sins._

_GULA_

_Hope for the Temperance._

_Beelzebub"_


	6. Chapter 6: Kindness

Chapter VI: Kindness

"Wh-what do you want from me?" a girl with a brown curly hair, asked frightened.

"As if you can't guess. I want only one thing from you," familiar female voice answered to Frankie.

"Yes," Frankie said with new courage," My father can pay you whatever you ask." From that, she earned a hard slap on her cheek.

"That answer, was wrong, bitch. I want your kindness only," the voice said.

CMCMCM

"I have that lecture at University of Richmond on Saturday, day after tomorrow," Reid reminded Mare on Thursday morning.

"And is that so important that you can't start to move your things here?" Mare asked. Her tone was very belligerent.

"I have to keep it," Reid said.

"Why? Why do you have to go there? You know I don't like it," Mare asked.

"Because I've promised to keep it, long before this all started," Reid replied.

"You know it's "the" school and you're still gonna keep the lecture," now Mare's tone was more than belligerent, it was angry.

"Yes because I've promised and they can't get anyone else in so short notice," Reid tried to reason.

"Fine! Go! Do whatever you want! See if I care if you get kidnapped from that campus by that loco!" Mare was yelling now. She turned her back to Reid, marched out and to her car. Then she drove away and left Reid without a ride so he had to call Morgan to pick him up.

Ten minutes after Mare's departure, Reid got an SMS from her.

"_No need to return back in the next few nights. _

_You may as well sleep at your own apartment. _

_Since you're gonna keep the lecture and do whatever you want."_

Mare didn't answer to her cell and after Reid had tried five times, he stopped trying, collected some papers he needed at the lecture, his toothbrush and other personal things and after he'd packed them to his bag, Morgan arrived.

CMCMCM

"The Unsub has left the same kind of message as he did when we found Lenny Brock," Hotch was explaining, when Reid and Morgan entered the conference room.

"_Kindness has been befallen._

_550 Railroad Avenue, Potomac Avenue, Quantico, Virginia_

_LEVIATHAN"_

"Is that the Amtrak-station we found Lenny from?" Reid asked. He walked to stand beside Mare but she walked away. Rossi noticed the cold ambiance between the two of them and frowned.

"Yes. Prentiss left there with some police units. Let's hope that they'll find Francesca from there, unharmed and alive," Hotch glanced at Reid and then Mare.

CMCMCM

"He made you to do what?" Hotch asked as if he couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"Yeah, you heard me right. She made me to help people at one grocery store. You know, pack what they bought and carry the heaviest plastic bags to the cars of the customer's," Francesca explained.

"But what did he want from you?" Rossi asked.

"Nothing really. She slapped me on my cheek, when I told that my father could pay anything they wanted from me. All she wanted was my kindness," Frankie continued her story.

"She? Was your kidnapper a female?" it was Rossi's turn not to believe his ears.

"Yeah. And she sounded actually very familiar but I can't remember where I've heard her voice," Frankie told to the team.

"And you were blindfolded for the whole time," Morgan went through the information they had. Frankie nodded.

"Well, thank you Miss Melken, we'll be in touch if we need you later," Hotch thanked.

"You catch her, whoever she is. I don't like to be humiliated," Francesca said and left.

CMCMCM

"Is everything alright between you and Mare?" David asked from Reid after the team had left the room.

"I don't know. I've never seen Mare like this before. She yelled at me in the morning when I reminded her about the lecture which I have to keep at University of Richmond," Reid told to David.

"So she left you without a ride to work. I bet she told you to sleep at your apartment for few nights?" Rossi was sure.

"Yes," Reid admitted.

"Don't worry, she's done that before, when she was dating her ex husband. She's a hothead but will calm down," Rossi laughed.

"So I don't have to worry about anything?" Reid wanted confirmation.

"No, this is quite usual to her," David confirmed.


	7. Chapter 7: Pride

Chapter VII: Pride

"_I dreamed I was missing_

_And you were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

'_Cause no one else cared"_

CMCMCM

"Mommy, don't go to work. It's Saturday. Let's stay at home and wait Reid," Mathilda pleaded her mother on Saturday morning.

"Yeah. And we can make banana pancakes with whipped cream and chocolate sauce," Mathilda's big brother, Emmett, got excited.

"No, my little pumpkins'. Mommy has to go to work. And we can't wait Reid because he's not gonna come here anytime soon," Mare answered to her kids.

"Why isn't he coming?" Emmett wanted to know.

"Yeah. Why not? Don't you like him anymore?" Tilly questioned.

"Of course I still like Reid. Very much. But it's complicated. And now, mommy's got to go. See you later," Mare retreated when she heard their neighbor, knocking at the door.

"It's not complicated mommy. If you like Reid, you have to marry him. And you would be stupid if you wouldn't marry him," came the judgment from Emmett's mouth.

"Marry Reid mommy. I want him to be my daddy," Tilly declared.

"Oh you silly little things," Mare shook her head laughing. But in her car, she mentally slapped herself.

"Stupid, you stupid, stubborn woman," she cussed, starting her car.

CMCMCM

"Why are you torturing yourself Emyn? Just pick up the phone and call him," David suggested to Mare that evening.

"I don't care about him uncle Rossi. I'm not gonna call him," Mare was stubborn.

"Mare, it's Saturday night. He is lonely and you're lonely. I'm here so I can stay over night and look after the kids if you decide to go to him. It doesn't harm you if you apologize from him but you'll regret if you don't apologize," David said. Mare noticed that Rossi had used her birth name and 'the tone' had appeared into his voice, which made Mare grab her cell and dial. Mare had learned that when that tone appeared, she had better to do what David suggested.

Nobody answered at Reid's number so Mare left a message.

"Reid, it's Mare. I'm sorry about those things I said on Thursday. I do care. And I wouldn't know what I'd do if something would happen to you. I miss you already. You can come back here after you return," she said after the beep.

"He didn't answer," Mare told to Rossi, after the call.

"Well, he probably didn't hear the phone or haven't returned yet. But I can stay over night anyhow. You look like you could use some company," Rossi offered and Mare accepted it.

CMCMCM

At 1.30 AM, David woke up to noises. Silently he rose from the couch where he slept and took his gun. He sneaked towards the direction where he'd heard the noise and sighing out of relief, he put the gun away when he found that Mare had caused those noises.

"Why aren't you sleeping Emyn?" David asked from his niece. Mare didn't answer.

"Nightmares?" David asked again and now Mare nodded.

"Come here," he said when he noticed that Mare was pretty upset," Come here and tell me all about it," he hugged her and led her to sit on the couch.

"It was awful uncle Rossi. Reid was searching me and he was scared and worried and no one listened him when he told that I was missing. Nobody listened because nobody cared where I was. Oh god, what if something has happened to Reid," Mare poured her agony onto Rossi.

"Calm down Emyn. Nothing has happened to Reid but I can guarantee that everybody cares if something would happen to him. We are like family, we listen to each others," Rossi reassured Mare.

CMCMCM

"We saw you at the campus, we've been following you for a long time now. So you better tell us, what do you study at the University of Richmond?" female voice bullied the other blindfolded person.

"I don't study anything there. I'm an agent at BAU," that person explained.

"Oh dammit, now look what you've done. He's a damn cop!" a male voice yelled, obviously to that female.

"Not really a cop but an agent," Reid intervened.

"Shut up, I haven't asked anything from you. And it's only an asset to us that he is what he is, we can use it," the same female voice said to the male voice. Reid deduced that the female was in command.

"Yes," the female moved closer to Reid and touched lightly his cheek," You're really big asset to us if something would happen. Bigger than I thought," she whispered to Reid's ear. Then the girl walked further from Reid, sat and after that, Reid heard a tapping noise as if someone was writing something with a computer. One more tap and Reid knew exactly what had happened. Now he could only hope that Rossi, Hotch or Morgan would find the message that had been sent.


	8. Chapter 8: Wasn't a dream

Chapter VIII: Wasn't a dream

It was Sunday morning but Hotch had ordered everybody to work because of the current case.

"Good morning Mare. I'd need to install one program to your PC so is it OK if I open it already before you do?" Garcia asked from Mare at the door.

"Sure Penelope, go ahead. I don't need it right now so take all the time you need," Mare promised.

"Good. Thanks Mare," Garcia said and walked to Mare's desk. She opened the computer, clicked the internet icon and got scared. Now, the screen didn't explode before the words appeared but the message was designed to look like blood. The blood drops dribbled from the top of the screen and formed the message.

_We know your sins._

_SUPERBIA_

_No mercy anymore. _

_No humility._

_LUCIFER_

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh, agent Rossi, you better come here," Garcia said, fussing, to David who walked by right then.

"What is it Garcia?" David asked.

"This," Penelope nodded towards Mare's screen.

"When did you found this? Has Mare seen it?" Rossi immediately wanted to know.

"Have I seen what?" Mare reappeared to the room but before Garcia or Rossi managed to cover the screen, Mare saw the text on it.

"That, that looks like blood," she said no one specifically, when she saw the message and all color drained from her face.

"They've taken him uncle Rossi, they've taken Reid. That looks like blood. They're gonna kill him," Mare was convinced but her voice was empty. She stared the message for a while and then, she walked away and out of the whole building.

"Where is she going?" Hotch asked after he'd noticed Mare leaving. JJ entered the room and little after her, Prentiss.

"Hey, is everything OK with Mare? She almost knocked me down at the outdoor," JJ asked.

"And she almost got hit by a car when I came in," Prentiss informed.

"I don't know where will she go but she's not OK. Reid's been kidnapped and Mare is very upset because she thinks it's her fault," Rossi answered to all of the questions.

"How do you know that Reid's been taken?" Hotch asked.

"Because I found this from Mare's PC," Garcia moved so that everyone could see the screen.

"The message is different," Morgan, who came to the room, noticed.

"Yes. As if it was written with blood. The unsub or the unsubs might be escalating," Rossi nodded.

"OK. We don't have much time if what David said is true but let's go through everything we have, again. As many times as needed but we have to make some kind of profile," Hotch ordered.

**CMCMCM**

Rossi had called several times to Mare but they all went to the answering machine. He had already returned to his home when Mare called to him around 11 PM.

"_Why didn't you answer? I've tried to reach you many times," _David was worried.

"INVIDIA, IRA, GULA, SUPERBIA. There are three more to come, LUXURIA, ACEDIA, AVARITIA," Mare began to tell.

"_How do you know that?" _Rossi became curious.

"They are Latin names for the seven deadly sins. And we don't have only one or two unsubs. We have seven of them," Mare's tone was empty.

"_I'll drive to your place and you can explain me more," _Rossi decided and hung up before Mare had time to protest.

**CMCMCM**

"Now, tell me," David ordered after Mare had let him in.

"Seven deadly sins. INVIDIA, IRA, GULA and SUPERBIA have been used already," Mare began to count.

"Envy, wrath, gluttony and pride. In that order, correct?" David asked. Mare nodded.

"Yes and I think Reid's superbia, pride," she said.

"What is left then?"

"LUXURIA, ACEDIA and AVARITIA. Lust, sloth and greed."

"And the unsubs?" Rossi was curious.

"Each deadly sin has a demon whose mission is to tempt people by means of the associated sin. Believe me, we have seven deadly sins here, so we have seven "demons" too," Mare was sure.

"The unsubs are thinking that they are those demons and they punish those students about their sin?"

"That's what I'm thinking. INVIDIA has a demon called Leviathan, IRA has Amon, GULA has Beelzebub, SUPERBIA has Lucifer, LUXURIA has Asmodeus, ACEDIA has Belphegor and AVARITIA has Mammon. But as it is, I think that we won't hear about those three last demons at all."

"Why do you think so Emyn?" David asked.

"They said so in the message. Not in so many words but it was clear. No mercy anymore, no humility. Each of the sins has also a virtue but the rest of the message says that no more of those virtues. They won't let rest of those students away. They'll kill them," Mare replied.

"What is Reid's role in this?"

"An innocent bystander, their ticket away from the conviction, maybe. He was at the University only to keep a lecture and they must have thought that he is a student," Mare was hopeless.

"We'll find him. Alive. I promise," David swore.


	9. Chapter 9: Search and rescue

Chapter IX: Search and rescue

Reid had lost the sense of time but he knew that the unsubs had brought three more people to where he was. There were five victims now, including him.

"Why are you doing this?" Reid asked from a hooded figure that he supposed was left to guard them.

"Shut up, Pride!" the guard grunted.

"Actually, my name is Spencer Reid but I shall play your game and pretend that my name is Pride. Pride is inquiring their names?" Reid tried to joke.

"Their names are…," the guard was about to give in but was interrupted by other voice.

"None of your business," it said. It was the same voice that Reid had heard before.

"They are already searching me. The BAU, my team I mean. They'll find this place for sure. But I can help you if you won't do anything stupid and also let me go now," Reid said.

"Oh I'm sure your precious little BAU will find this place but by then, it'll be too late. For you and for them," the voice said, gesturing towards the other victims in the room.

"You will end up in prison if you'll kill us," but this didn't help at all.

"That is not in my plan," the voice said and walked at the other side of the room. More people came in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the operation 'Hell begins' is on," that voice informed," The letter has been sent and now it's time to pick, who of you will go, who will stay. Take your pick."

**CMCMCM**

"_We know your sins._

_They won't be left unpunished. _

_Come and see how the justice happens._

_The warehouse near the river, tonight at 7 p.m._

_THE DEMONS"_

"What warehouse?" Mare asked, staring the letter she had found.

"I know that place," Morgan said, "But I don't like the sound of that letter."

"Me neither. We have to act very quickly. We still have time to stop them," Hotch decided. Mare glanced the clock on the wall. They had one and half hours.

**CMCMCM**

"After this injection, you won't feel anything. You'll be completely numb when it begins to affect. And that'll be in 15 minutes," the voice said to all of them. Then the owner of the voice, obviously a young woman, took a syringe and gave an injection to all of them.

"And now it's our time to go and get ready," she said but her next words she addressed to Reid," Because your precious little BAU will be here soon." She led her 'troops' out of the room.

Reid listened for a while but when he heard nothing, he dared to speak to one of the girls who were brought in. He knew her name was Sondra.

"We still have time to get free and escape but we have to hurry," Reid whispered to her, "Do you feel the drug?" he asked.

"No, nothing," Sondra replied.

"OK. I'm gonna try to move there so you can untie me," Reid explained his plan and somehow, even with the chair he was tied to, he managed to move so near that Sondra could release him. By the time he was free, the drug had began to affect.

"I can release the others but how will we get out?" Sondra asked after noticing Reid's condition. In a minute, she had untied the three others.

"Why won't it affect on you?" Gabriela, the second girl, asked.

"I don't know. I've always been like this. One dosage of something just won't do anything to me," Sondra smiled.

"Listen all. It's 6.30 p.m. and whatever they plan to do, it'll happen at 7 p.m. In our condition, it'll take at least 20 minutes to find the door out, get there and get out. We have to go now," Reid took the control.

"How will we proceed?" Peter, one of the two boys asked.

"We could go in a row. We two were the last she injected. I could be in this side, then Gabriela and you Peter on the middle, the Ray and you on the walls side Reid. Can you do that?" Sondra suggested.

"I have to" Reid nodded," Let's go." They formed the row, moving cautiously from corner to corner. On their way, they didn't meet anyone. Then Sondra stopped.

"I can see the outdoor," she whispered. Her breathing was fast, telling that she was excited.

"Do you see anything else?" Reid asked. He was getting weaker.

"I think this is some kind of a hall. I can see the green exit-sign over the outdoor. So based on that, there's a large empty space between the door and us. We have to run so that we won't get caught," Sondra told," Ready?" Peter and Reid both nodded. It was difficult and slow run but they managed to drag the others to the door but then, they heard the yell they had been afraid of.

"They're escaping!" someone had noticed them after all.

"Don't be locked, don't be locked," Reid sent a silent prayer to whatever god was listening, grabbed the doorknob, pulled and the door was open.

" After you're out, run!" he shouted to the others and pushed them out, just few moments before the building exploded.


	10. Chapter 10: Songs from the paradise

Chapter X: Songs from the paradise

"You said you know the place," Mare snapped to Morgan who looked embarrassed.

"I thought I did," he said. They parked at the yard of an empty warehouse and stepped out of the cars.

"You better hope that they haven't killed the victims yet," Mare continued lecturing.

"People, its 6.45 p.m. so we've got fifteen minutes to get in, release the victims and get out. We don't know what the unsubs are planning but the most important thing is to release the victims. Everything else comes after that. Good luck," Hotch ordered.

They were half way of the yard when Mare suddenly saw the door open.

"Stop," she gave a signal to the others," Look," she gestured towards the door.

Before anyone reacted, a lot began to happen. Four peoples jumped out, two of them got up and helped the two others up. Then, they started to run.

"Over here!" Hotch yelled to them. They all were concentrated to those runners when they heard and saw an explosion.

"Oh…my…god," Prentiss said," It wasn't empty after all." The building was on flames now, burning down.

"Is anyone of those Reid?" Mare suddenly realized. They heard distant sirens when the survivors reached them. Reid wasn't with them.

"He didn't get out," Mare was in shock. She fell to her knees, staring at the burning warehouse. Fire engines drove beside them and firefighters began to put out the fire.

Then, Mare's eyes saw something on the ground, little further from the building.

"Reid," she whispered, sprung up and ran towards the building.

"Mare, no!" she heard David yell behind her but that didn't stop her.

"Hey, call an ambulance. Someone is alive here after all!" Mare heard one firefighter yell to some other when she increased her speed.

"Reid, oh god Reid!" she yelled running towards the firefighter who now helped to get up. It was Reid, Mare recognized him now.

"Don't go too near Mare," she heard Morgan's voice behind her, the whole team had followed her. But she didn't listen.

"Miss, hey Miss, don't come any closer. This man might have started this fire. He might be dangerous," the firefighter, who helped Reid up, said.

"No, he's not. He is my fiancé," Mare blurted.

"He's what?" the firefighter asked.

"Will you marry me, Spencer Reid?" Mare didn't hear the question, she just stared into Reid's eyes.

"They are with us. He is agent Spencer Reid and she's agent Mare Rossi," Hotch and the rest of the team had reached them and Hotch quickly introduced them and reported why they were there. Mare didn't listen, she just stared Reid.

"Will you marry me Reid?" she asked again.

"Yes Mare, I will," Reid replied.

CMCMCM

She walked down of that small footpath which led to the river shore. Her wedding dress wasn't white, it was very light green. So light that it was almost only a tint of green. And there, on the shoreline, stood her husband-to-be.

"You look absolutely stunning," Reid whispered to Mare. He had wide smile on his lips.

"You don't look bad either. That white suit, it suits you," Mare whispered back.

CMCMCM

"Do you, Spencer Reid, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked.

"I do," Reid answered.

"And do you, Mare Emmalinda Rossi, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Mare answered.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister announced.

CMCMCM

He had his wife beside him now. They shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Just when their lips met, a bird began to sing joyously.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you back," she answered.


End file.
